


The Ghost in You

by PatchworkPoltergeist



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, MoAT continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkPoltergeist/pseuds/PatchworkPoltergeist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wife did not love him. He knew that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost in You

His wife did not love him. He knew that now.   
  
In truth, he had suspected that his dear bride did not truly love him on the day they were wed. She had smiled throughout her vows. She had laughed in their outings. She blushed when she saw her ring.

But it never felt right.  


She seemed to only love him only halfway. As a man loves his car, or as a child loves a bike, or as a lady loves a new dress, so did she love him. Not in the way she was supposed to love him.  
But she did at least love him, even if it was the wrong way, and that was good enough for him. Even though two years into marriage, her half-love had dissolved into only a mild fondness. Even though she only gave him plastic smiles. Even though she never looked him in the eyes anymore, but far beyond them, as if wishing she gazed into the eyes of someone else. Sometimes, he felt strange about his marriage - as if something didn’t fit. Never mind, he’d made it fit. He was good at that. 

  
Even among certain… maladjustments, he still had his queen, she had her king, and his kingdom was as it should be.  
  
Then came the ghost.  
  
He never gave much concern to ghosts before. Certainly, they existed, but they were also fancies of a young man and he had the wisdom to grow out of them. (If only his wife were so wise) What’s more, the ghosts were in their world, and he in his. The two would never cross over, so there was no need to be concerned. Of ghosts, he was unconcerned and undeniably unafraid.

The ghost in his home was an ulcer in his stomach and frost down his backbone. He did not know where it had come from. He did not know what it wanted, or understand it disturbed him so, and he did not care. It had the audacity to frighten him in his own home and that was reason enough to melt it down to ectoplasm.   
  
The smile his wife gave it was anything but plastic.

He knew then there were _far_ better reasons to abhor this ghost. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fond of the idea that everyone in that alternate timeline knew it wasn't supposed to be like that. (ie: "You think I care? I LIKE it this way!")


End file.
